twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale
Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are one of the secondary couples in the ''Twilight'' Saga. They are both gifted vampires and members of the Olympic coven. In the movies, Alice is portrayed by Ashley Greene and Jasper by Jackson Rathbone. Prehistory Alice Cullen ]] Before Twilight and during her human life, Alice was placed in an asylum by her father for "seeing visions of the future". In truth, she was framed by her murderous father after she witnessed her mother's death and accused him and his new wife of committing this act. During her time in the asylum, her memories were erased and she befriended a compassionate vampire. She was transformed by him to protect her from the tracker known as James. This unnamed vampire was later killed by James in vengeance for changing Alice, who smelled mouthwatering to James and could have quite possibly been his singer. As a newborn vampire, Alice lost her memory again. However, her visions were also greatly enhanced. The first clear vision she saw was of Jasper Whitlock, an emotion-manipulating non-vegetarian vampire, and was led to believe that she was destined to meet him and find a peaceful existence with the Cullen family in the future. She waited for him for 30 years while practicing vegetarianism - with little success - before they finally met in Philadelphia in 1948. She went to the small diner where she knew he would be, moments before he saw her. Jasper Hale ]] Jasper was a young major in the Confederate Army in Texas before he was turned into a vampire by another called Maria, who was building an army with Lucy and Nettie. Upon becoming a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, also known as the gift of pathokinesis. This is linked to his charismatic nature as a human. Jasper's skills and gift allowed him to gain command over the army in the Southern vampire wars, and he befriended another vampire called Peter who was allowed to live by Maria. But Peter ran off with another newborn called Charlotte whom he was in love with. Though Jasper should have stopped them, he did not. A few years later, Peter came back for Jasper to tell him about life up in the North. This persuaded him to leave the army and lived with them until he became emotionally depressed by the pain of his prey and wandered off on his own. He tried to kill as little as possible, but the thirst always won. History In 1948, Alice and Jasper met in a small diner in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Alice approached him as if they were already close friends and told him that he'd kept her waiting a long time. Jasper was mystified and wary, but his ability to feel Alice's joyful emotions impacted him greatly, which allowed him to take her hand when she held it out, saying that, "For the first time in a century, I felt hope." He then learned to reciprocate her feelings. When Alice explained her vision of the Cullens to Jasper, he found it hard to believe that such a lifestyle existed. Nevertheless they sought them out and joined them in 1950. To please Alice, Jasper began practicing a vegetarian lifestyle and eventually found peace, because he was freed from the negative emotions of human pain. Whilst still traveling, they lived with Peter and Charlotte for a while, though they never complied to Jasper's and Alice's "odd" dietary choices. At Carlisle's suggestion, they were married sometime after joining the Cullens. Jasper also started using the last name of his adopted sister, Rosalie, to ease the confusion they cause to regular people. ''Twilight'' .]] In ''Twilight, Bella sees Jasper and Alice in the school cafeteria of Forks High School. They introduce themselves to Bella when she visits their home for the first time, after Edward started dating her. Jasper and Alice take Bella to Phoenix to hide from the tracker, James. Jasper does his best to calm her down while Alice tries to foresee James's plans and sees Bella and James at Bella's old ballet studio. When Edward, Carlisle and Emmett arrive to take Bella, she had fooled Jasper by faking that she was going to the bathroom but instead went to meet James. James tells Bella of his history with Alice. Emmett and Jasper fight him off while Alice assists Carlisle and Edward with mending Bella's wounds. The pair later return to Forks and attend the prom with the rest of the family, including Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. In the film adaption, whenever Bella looks over at the Cullens' table, Alice and Jasper will have their arms around each other, whilst are less public in the novels. In Phoenix, Jasper comforts Alice in their hotel whilst telling Bella of Alice's visions. He gets Alice a pen and paper to draw what she sees. Also in the film, Alice is the first to go to Bella after James attacked her, but is called away to help Jasper and Emmett. She is the one to kill James. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Alice has various visions of Bella and Edward. In one certain vision, Alice saw Jasper trying to attack Bella but Edward stopped him every time, eventually moving further and further away from Bella. Alice was deeply upset by this as she wanted to become Bella's friend, and she didn't want Jasper and Edward fighting. Jasper, along with Rosalie and Emmett, wanted to kill Bella after the car crash in which she saw Edward move at inhuman speed and use unlimited strength, but was persuaded by Alice to leave her alone. ''New Moon'' being restrained in New Moon, after he smells Bella's blood.]] In New Moon, Jasper tries to attack Bella during her birthday party after she suffers a paper cut which causes him to temporarily lose control. Though he is deeply sorry for it, this is what sets Edward off to leave Bella behind while his family moves on. Afterward, Jasper is studying philosophy at Cornell University in Ithaca while Alice is trying to find information on herself as a human. However, when she experiences a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, supposedly killing herself, Alice races back to Forks. She instead finds Bella alive and well, thanks to Jacob pulling her out. This is the first time that it's revealed that Alice cannot see the werewolves, also known as shape-shifters. Alice and Bella then travel to Volterra, Italy to stop Edward from asking the Volturi to kill him. Whilst on the plane, Alice promises over the phone to Jasper that if she is in danger, she will get out of there. But she also makes him promise not to come as well, as she believes that if the Volturi kill Edward, the rest of the family will fight them and Alice couldn't bear to lose him that way." Thankfully, they do stop him in time and Alice is asked, along with Bella and Edward, to join the Volturi. She declines, and when they are back home, both Alice and Jasper vote for Bella to join their family and become a vampire. In the film adaption, Jasper is still in school. Whilst Alice jumps the staircase to get to Bella, Jasper simply walks down them. To make Alice happy, Jasper alters Bella's mood. Once Bella agrees to go to Alice's party, Alice walks to Jasper and listens as Bella tells Jasper not to alter her mood again. He almost tells her happy birthday but instead says "Happy... never mind" and walks off with Alice. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Seattle is being plagued by a string of mysterious but horrifying murders, and it is eventually revealed that it is the work of newborn vampires who are after Bella, because an older vampire stole a shirt with her scent on it. Since Jasper has experience in this area, Edward takes Bella to see him, and that is when she learns of Jasper's and Alice's past together. Jasper talks of the newborn army he was in, his creator, and when he met Alice. He also explains the newborn blood lust to Bella. When Jacob stops Alice from walking off by putting his arm on the wall, Jasper appears behind him and he takes his arm away out of fear of losing it. This shows Jasper's protectiveness over Alice. The Cullens later band together with the werewolves, as Jasper trains them to fight the newborn army and with his military background, coordinates a perfect battle strategy. This is where they conclude that it may be Victoria who has created the army. In the actual battle, Jasper is bitten as he tries to keep Alice out of harm and be "everywhere at once." Alice is not pleased at all by this and calls him an "overprotective fool" because, as displayed when they were training, she is more than capable of taking care of herself thanks to her precognitive abilities for predicting her opponent's movements. Jasper is shown to be very wary of the newborns, as seen with Bree before she is killed by the Volturi. In the film adaption, Alice and Jasper turn up at school and announce they're throwing a graduation party. At the graduation party, she has a vision and when she tells the others about it, Jasper seems concerned and they stand with each other. In the battle training, Jasper and Alice practice last. Jasper seems impressed as Alice keeps getting the better of him. He stops her and tries to kiss her, but she escapes and he starts worrying as to where she went. She then jumps out of the tree onto his back and kisses him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jasper tells Bella of his past and tells her of how he fell in love with Alice. Alice then turns up and they talk about how Jasper's past is behind him, and they kiss, making Bella uncomfortable. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Alice and Jasper appear at the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, told from Bree's point of view. Alice first appears at the end of the battle when she is fighting the last of the army, noting as moving so fast it was hard for Bree to determine if she was a boy or a girl. Jasper appears when Carlisle and Esme tell him to spare the newborn, and he agrees to take care of her. They eventually witness Bree's destruction after Carlisle's unsuccessful attempt to persuade the Volturi to spare her life. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Alice and Jasper are both present at Bella and Edward's wedding, which they had helped prepare. While Bella is pregnant with Edward's hybrid baby, Jasper and Alice remain in the shadows while guarding the house from the Uley pack. At the end of the pregnancy, Bella gives birth to a girl, whom she names "Renesmee", and Alice and Jasper come to love their newborn niece together. In the first film adaption, for Edward and Bella's wedding, they help prepare the ceremony. At the wedding, Alice and Jasper dance an impressive dance before slow dancing together. When Jacob realizes Renesmee wants blood, Alice asks Jasper to walk with her and takes his hands, leading him away, so he won't be tempted. When Edward hears the wolves approaching, he calls for Alice and Jasper and the three of them face the wolves with Leah and Seth. They say how they're outnumbered. This time, Jasper can't afford to be overprotective of Alice and she almost dies under a wolf until Seth saves her. Jacob's intervention and imprinting on Renesmee is the one thing that saves them. and Jasper Hale.]] After Renesmee is mistaken to be an immortal child by a vampire named Irina, Alice receives a vision of Irina running to the Volturi to report the news. Knowing they wouldn't be able to do defend themselves without evidence and strategy against the Volturi's ploy, Alice secretly leaves behind clues to send Bella, now a newly-turned vampire, to a man named J. Jenks, and departs to South America with Jasper. While searching, they come across the Amazon coven and send Zafrina and Senna to their family while continuing their search with Kachiri. Their search eventually leads them to Nahuel, another half-vampire hybrid, and return to Forks just in time before a battle starts between the Volturi and their family. In the second film adaptation, Alice receives a vision of Jasper's death in a humongous battle between the Cullens and the Volturi. She then uses it to threaten Aro, who also witnesses his own death in the vision. By presenting the prominent witnesses, they manage to thwart Aro's plans and force the Volturi to retrieve. Jasper and Alice are then immediately welcomed back into the family. See also *Gallery:Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale Category:Relationships